Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of location-based services (e.g., navigation services, mapping services, etc.) that have greatly increased in popularity, functionality, and content. Advanced navigation and mapping applications allow users to use location aware searches to explore panoramic views of places with their mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones) by combining proprietary street imagery, building models, and terrain data to create interactive panoramic street scenes that provide an end-to-end platform for mobile panoramic three-dimensional maps. However, panoramic maps provide a static view of places from the time of capture (e.g., people and cars appear “frozen”), which can reduce a user's sense of immersion due to the lack of live action. In contrast, cinemagraphs combine still imagery (e.g., a still photograph) and moving imagery (e.g., animations) to generate subtle movement within an image. Therefore service providers and device manufactures face significant technical challenges in providing a service that allows users to experience panoramic maps featuring small and surprising elements of movement.